Which Of The Two?
by Arrivedercis
Summary: Mai is torn between liking two identical guys or so she thought. She was confused by what he had said. But the one she loves after all is him, the guy who she thought was dead but is he really dead? Mai/Gene.
1. Chapter 01

"I... I love you, Gene" said Mai, sobbing softly in Gene's chest. They were hugging.

Mai was once again in her dream with Naru's twin brother, Eugene.

Gene pulled away from her and looked down at her with a sign of sadness in his eyes, "Mai, the one you love is Noll, you are just not sure yet. But I can promise you that he is the one your heart has already chosen, you will realize it soon". He ended with a small gorgeous smile hoping it would brighten up Mai.

Gene's heart was crying. He love Mai but there was no way he could tell her. He was in a coma in which he wasn't sure if he was ever going to snap out from; he had told Mai that he was dead. Also, he couldn't bear to see his younger brother get upset because he had stolen Mai away from him. Mai smiled back slowly, she stopped crying, had her tears wiped dry and said "You might be right, maybe I really do love Naru. Gene, I'm sorry, for saying that nonsense to you and also for wetting your clothes". She ended with a laugh. Her heart was shattered; she was in so much of a pain that she did not want to look at Gene any longer.

'_I got rejected' _she thought in mind,_ 'of cause, why would a handsome, gorgeous, complete perfectionist who makes every girl go swoon, fall for me, a plain and ordinary next-door-girl.' _She wished that she would wake up soon and get away from Gene, at least for now.

"Mai?" Gene called out to her name with a hint of worry.

"Hmm?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked down; she couldn't bear to look at him.

"Noll may still be who he was when I left him, with a cold and unapproachable attitude. But one thing is for sure, Mai, he likes you a lot. I felt it in him when we communicated through the mirror." Gene had always wanted the both of them to end up together and is almost so sure that Naru won't ever confess to her, so he spoke up in Naru's stead. Although Naru would probably punch his lights out if he finds out.

'_Naru likes me?! There's no way that's possible!' _

"The percentage of that ever happening is so low that I don't even want to think about it, he's always arguing and lecturing me, basically just stuffs that make any human hit their boiling point! For me I normally just get overheated to the point where I just plainly hate him so much, wondering why I am still working for him!" She ended angrily, thinking back on what their last argument was about.

Gene chuckled after hearing what she had said, "I see love is already forming between you two, looks like there won't be a need for me to step in and help out."

Mai blushed furiously, "Wh...What are you talking about? That's not love; it's just a simple form of bickering between the boss and his assistant." She tried to explain.

Gene looked down at her and gently placed his hand on her cheek. Mai looked up into his deep-blue eyes; she was blushing like crazy, hoping Gene would stop looking at her in this manner. He slowly went down and kissed Mai on her temple, then disappears into the darkness, leaving Mai shocked.

But of cause, that was only an encouraging kiss. Gene did not particularly mean anything.

Mai woke up soon after, touching her forehead where Gene had planted the kiss earlier.

She blushed faintly at the thought of that.

'_The one you love is Noll'_, she recalled and felt a sharp pain piercing through her heart.

Mai was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling, _'the one I love is you, Gene. But it was after all an unrequited love.'_ She thought heartbrokenly, tears started to stream down her face.

Mai was rushing to her usual work place; Shibuya Psychic Research, in short SPR. She had not realized that it was already so late when she left the house; she had been spacing out when she was taking her bathe, having her breakfast and picking an outfit to wear.

But still, she wore her ever appearing smile on her face when she entered SPR.

"Mai, you're late!" The words Naru greeted her with once she stepped in the office.

"And morning to you too, Naru-chan! The weather outside is great, don't you think?" she grinned widely, hoping that she won't receive a lecture from him early in the morning.

Naru was giving her a death glare; she figured that she won't win against him so she smartly apologizes for her unpunctuality, "I'm sorry for being late, Naru! I kind of… erm... overslept and while I was getting here, err… the traffic was really congested, so... that's why I was late." Mai explained nervously while looking down. This was not the first time she was late, and she wasn't sure why she is feeling this way now.

Naru felt slightly puzzled about Mai's sudden behavior, _'what's wrong with her? She wasn't this way when I questioned her about her lateness yesterday.'_ Naru thought silently. Yes, Mai had arrived late the day before as well.

Naru decide to not question her anymore, "I'm making you stay an extra hour longer since you were late for that long, and Mai, tea!" He ordered before entering his office, slamming the door hard.

Mai felt relieved that he wasn't going to question her any further, "Yes, I got it." She said happily and went over to the kitchenette to make Naru his tea.

Mai was about to deliver the tea to Naru when his office door flew open, he rushed out and went over to Lin's office, without knocking he opened his door, "Lin, come with me!" He ordered hurriedly.

Lin came rushing out, with a quizzical look on his face. But he had decided not to ask his boss anything yet.

Mai was about to ask him where he was heading to when Naru beat her to it, "Mai, I'm going out for a while, you don't have to know where so watch the office until I'm back. Don't slack off and fall asleep, I'll deduct your pay by half if I catch you doing that." He snapped while taking his coat from the stand then hurried out with Lin.

"That won't happen, you narcissistic jackass!" Mai shouted to him furiously behind the closed door. _'Damn him, like I want to know where he's headed to! Well actually I do but still, where is he going in such a rush?'_ Mai wondered to herself while taking a sip from the tea she had originally made for Naru.


	2. Chapter 02

They had settled down inside Lin's van and were getting ready to set off when Lin question him, "Where are we going, Naru?"

"To the hospital." Naru replied coolly then continue. "They called me just now and informed me that he has woken up."

Upon hearing that, Lin quickly stepped on the gas pedal and hit the road with the _'Memorial Aisle Hospital'_ as his destination.

They arrived after a ten minutes drive; Lin had sped all the way here, it's surprising he wasn't caught for speeding.

Entering the hospital's main door, Naru & Lin took the elevator up to the 15th floor, waiting impatiently within. Finally reaching on the level both walked quickly towards Ward 910A; VIP ward.

The name tag outside read, **'Eugene J. A. Davis'.**

Naru placed his hand on the door knob and turn it clockwise, opening the door slowly with no expression or whatsoever written on his face. But in truth, deep within him, he was rejoicing but at the same time, waves of nervousness had hit him. Lin noticed it obviously but said nothing; Naru was sometimes just too easy to see through.

Naru, feeling a little dubious, had stepped into the room. He looked over to the bed immediately and found his dear brother sitting on the bed, reading a magazine with a pillow supporting his back. He was so engrossed in it that he hadn't notice the presence of two people.

Naru can't help but sniggered softly seeing that his older brother is looking healthy, just slightly pale. He spoke out allowing Gene to acknowledge his presence.

"You're in good shape I see, and I suppose you still remember me? After all you had been in a deep sleep for about what, six months? Your memory might have gotten rusty or sorts." He voiced out sarcastically.

Gene looked up immediately and crack a smile upon seeing his visitors, "Noll, I've finally awoken from my god-knows-when-I'll-wake-up slumber and this is what you greet me with? I'm so disappointed; maybe I should have remained in my sleep and never waking up." Gene said teasingly like how he had always done it in the past.

"Stop it, Gene. You know that isn't funny." Naru's tone suddenly turned serious, Gene just smirked. Naru and Lin made their way over to Gene's bedside; Naru sat down gently on Gene's bed while Lin remained standing at the side, giving off a bodyguard-ish feeling.

Lin looked Gene in the eye and gave him his rarest smile ever then said,

"Welcome back, Eugene. How are you feeling?"

He had hardly seen Lin smile in the past so he was feeling a bit contented. "I'm feeling really great, never better! Thank you, Lin." He flashed his ever appearing grin to him.

"I'll leave you two alone to chat, I'll just be outside." Lin bowed to them and left the room, closing the door gently.

"By the way, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He directed his gaze to Naru.

"What is it?" Naru asked gently.

"Aren't you supposed to be in England, giving lectures in Cambridge? What are you doing in Japan?" Gene questioned him.

"Didn't I already answer all these questions when you had asked me through the mirror?" Naru snapped.

'_Through the mirror?' _Gene didn't quite understand him.

"Huh? Have you hit your head somewhere, Noll? Because I don't remember anything of that sorts happening." Gene said confusingly.

Naru was stunned, _'He doesn't remember it? Could it be that, those memories of him astral traveling, been erased? But …' _He went into deep thoughts, making sure his _'thoughts'_ were out of reach to Gene; remember that they shared a telepathic connection. It wasn't that the memories were very important; it merely surprised him a bit. He won't mention this bit to Gene, so he'll just keep this a little secret.

However, to a certain someone, the memories Gene had lost will prove to be consequential.

"Noll?" Gene said patiently while looking into his brother's eyes.

Naru places his hand on top of Genes', "It wasn't at all important, don't worry about it." He then gave him a gentle smile. Now, Naru is not one to act this way, but things like this do happen frequently, well not exactly that frequent, in front of his brother.

Naru continues, "The doctor said that you will be discharged tomorrow so we'll come over and bring you back to our apartment in Japan. I'll then answer all of your questions tomorrow, for now I want you to rest well." He ended.

"Noll, I'm not in a state where you will need to worry about me. I'll be fine; you're the one that makes me worry. Gene spoke out.

"At least, I'm not like a certain idiot who gets himself involved in an accident and been knocked out for half a year." Naru replied coolly.

Gene laughed out but his expression soon turned serious, "Were you lonely… without me around? He asked mournfully.

Naru's gaze fell to the ground; with his slightly-long black haired fringe covering his eyes, he nodded almost dejectedly.

Gene's feelings were indescribable but no doubt, he was showing a very painful set of look and thought silently, _'I'm glad that I had woken up, if I didn't, I would have never forgive myself for leaving you alone in this world."_

Gene got closer to Naru, had his hands wrapped around him and embraces him tightly and whispered, "I'm sorry for letting you feel all of this. I promise I'll never leave your side ever again." Gene ended painfully yet assuring; Naru had been suppressing his tears all this while from coming into sight, which he had succeeded.


	3. Chapter 03

Mai had been dead bored in the office; she had finished the filings Naru had gave her, even cleaning up the entire office; apart from Naru & Lin's room, if they had found out she entered their office; she would get slaughtered for it. And now, there wasn't anything left for her to do.

She had sat on the black couch for what seems like hours; there wasn't any sign of clients, not even the appearance of her fellow psychic mates.

She was on the verge of killing herself, _'Damn it Naru, and come back already! I'm so bored at least if there's someone to bicker with me, I'll be fine with it.' _She ended angrily then felt sleepy soon after.

She had dozed off and woke up to find herself in a different place; it was her usual dream where she had always met Gene in. She looked around to see signs of Gene walking towards her, but sadly, he wasn't there.

"Gene! Are you here?" She yelled. No reply.

"That's weird, you're normally here. Are you avoiding me; I confessed to you and got rejected so you do not feel the need to meet me anymore? Is that it, Gene? Answer me! GENE!"

Her voice was starting to quiver. She was on the verge on crying when she heard a voice calling out her name.

"Mai?" The voice sounded so familiar yet so far away. Was it him?

"Mai!" It's becoming clearer, it sounded like …

"MAI!" The voice shouted and she woke up panicking. It was Naru

"Naru! You startled me!"

Mai blurted out. Oh dear, he had caught her sleeping.

"It's your own fault that you were startled, didn't I remind you not to fall asleep?" Naru snapped then continue, "The next time I catch you dozing off during work time; I'll assure that you won't be let off this easily, and Mai, tea!" He ended his lecture and went into his office.

'_Does that mean he isn't going to cut my salary? Hmm… something good must have happened and I mean a really good one.' _Mai amused herself.

The following day came. It was a Saturday. Who knew Mai and her fellow psychic mates would be facing a huge surprise that day.

It was 8.59am and Mai was standing outside the SPR office. She had arrived early that morning, well only by a minute. What a rare occurrence she thought while smiling to herself. It's been a long time since she wasn't late.

"Good morning, Naru, Lin-san!"

Silence was all that greeted her. Well, it wasn't surprising at all considering they are such people.

"Okay, good morning to myself then!" Mai replied herself in a 'she-knew-it-would-happen tone.'

"Mai, tea!" that was what came from her arrogant and narcissist boss, Naru who was in his office. What a routine, she thought and went to brew a cup of tea for her crush, oops I mean her boss.

Mai had decided to forget about the whole incident with Gene and hope to never see him again. She wanted to revert back to her usual cheerful self and she will not be able to do it if Gene is all that floods her mind, the heartless bastard. She wanted to forget it all, the confession and the rejection, everything.

Later that day, three fellow psychic mates and friends who are acquaintances of SPR came walking into the office. It was as though they were some big shots and the office was theirs, talking and laughing loudly while settling down on the couches before them.

"HELLO EVERYBODY, IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU!" Mai hollered chirpily.

"Yo!" was what came from Takigawa Houshou who is also known as Bou-san. He is a monk but has a secondary part time job which is being a bassist in his band.

"Calm yourself down won't you, Mai? Besides, we just saw each other the day before. There's no need for you to get this excited.

Matsuzaki Ayako, a self proclaimed priestess replied while cowering her hands over her ears as a reflex to her sudden outburst.

"Well, I was just happy that you guys came today. What's wrong with me getting just a little excited?"

Mai asked in a slightly hurt tone. Since she had been a bit restless lately, she was really glad that they had shown up.

"Just a little!? Hello, that was more than 'just a little', high schooler. You almost made us go deaf!" Ayako exclaimed.

"Geez, just take a breather and relax, you two. Matsuzaki-san, I believe it's about time you grow up. I can understand why Mai is acting the way she is right now but I thought you could have done better. Perhaps, I might have overestimated you a little. " Hara Masako, the young and famous spirit medium interrupted them, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Why you ..." Mai and Ayako started but were interrupted by the entrance of two more of their acquaintances: Osamu Yasuhara, 18 year old teenage boy with no extraordinary powers along with John Brown, Australian catholic exorcist priest.

"What do we have here, a squabble for the right to own Shibuya-san? Count me in."

Yasuhara commented when he stepped into the room.

He was greeted with a thrown of the cushion taken from the couch by both the teenagers but missed the target.

"Good day, Mai-san and everyone." John greeted the people.

"It's been a long time, John. I'm really happy that you guys are here today, but what are you doing here anyway?"

Mai asked.

"Yasuhara-shounen and I thought that it'd be nice to visit and poke fun at you."

Bou-san replied in a bored tone.

'_You guys really have nothing else better to do huh?' _Mai spoke in her mind.

"I appreciate that, thank you!" Mai joked sarcastically.

"What's with the entire ruckus?" A raven-haired lad appeared and glared at them.

"Yo, Naru-bou!"

"Shibuya-san, you look as beautiful as ever."

"Good afternoon, Naru."

"If there is nothing important about your visit today, would you kindly leave?" Naru replied coldly.

"Woah, cool it down, Naru-bou. Why don't you take a sit and let us entertain you for a while?" Bou-san questioned, hoping that the narcissistic boss of SPR would comply.

'_That would never happen, no considerations needed.' _Mai thought.

"I refuse."

'_There you go.' _She thought while smiling in her mind.

"Unfortunately, unlike you, I have mountains of work left to be done. I wouldn't want my precious time wasted on you people now would I?"

He shot them a glare.

Mai found herself staring at her good looking superior unconsciously, carefully examining him while the rest were having internal mind conflicts with themselves on Naru.

"Am I really so good looking?"

"Huh?" She was still staring at him.

"You can't stop staring at me could you?"

Realization hit her and she blushed furiously.

"You probably want tea. I'll make you a cup right now."

She covered her flushed face and ran into my kitchenette.

'_She looks cute with that expression on. Cute … where did that come from?' _Naru battled himself in the mind.

'_Oh god, what was I doing? That was so embarrassing!'_

For a moment she felt that Naru looks so much like Gene.

'_Hey, they are twins aren't they? Of course, they'd look alike, idiot.' _

Mai's inner self replied.

Mai heard the main entrance door creaking and deduced that a client is here so she rushed out to greet the client. She arrived at the entrance and met with the shocking looks on her companions' faces.

'_W-what?' _

She then slowly turned her head to the supposedly client her friends were all staring at so intensely.

'…'

Her face went white and shocking sensation took over her entire body. There was no way in hell she had expected this. It was just impossible.

* * *

.

.

.

_alright! i finally updated chapter 3 after so long!  
I hope this chapter isn't too boring or draggy. _

_i guess i'm leaving it at a cliffhanger huh. :P  
who or what did she see?  
i'll post up chapter 4 real soon and please review! (:  
_


	4. Chapter 04

"N..naru?" Mai asked knowing the answer perfectly well.

At this moment, the president of Shibuya Psychic Research chose to come out of his office; talk about telepathic, and met face to face with him. It was his identical twin brother, Gene.

"I guess that answers your question, Mai. Wow, am I hallucinating?" Bou-san said while scanning through the two identical figures standing here at this moment.

Mai was still in utter shock. However, she had a hunch about who the guy standing in front of her was. But she is unable to comprehend how this is happening. It wasn't possible.

The rest of them were unable to absorb the current situation and kept on staring.

Gene, the person many thought was Naru got amused and had a smile plastered on his perfectly stunning looking face.

"I'm sorry I must have given you a shock. From the looks of it, I guess Noll did not mention anything about me to you. Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Eugene Davis and I'm Noll's identical twin brother as you can see for yourself." Gene explained.

'_Why did this have to happen now when I was just about to give up on him? I wonder if he remembers me. Geez, this is so unfair! Stop making fun of me, fate!' _Mai yelled in her heart.

"Woah, this is seriously fascinating. There are two of those faces? Oh. By the way, I'm Osamu Yasuhara. It's a pleasure to meet you, Eugene-san."

The rest of them began introducing themselves, all except one, Mai.

"Please, just call me Gene I would prefer that a lot better. 'Eugene' sounds too formal, don't you think so?

Gene replied in a cheerful tone.

"What the hell are you doing here, Gene?!" Naru or Noll asked angrily. He had been accumulating his anger ever since Gene showed himself.

"No, I was just bored in the house so I came to see what you were up to. But honestly, this is really a nice and spacious looking place."

Gene obviously noticed Naru's displease and chose to ignore as always.

The fellow psychic mates couldn't help but snickered because almost nobody ever wins him in arguing and yet his brother could keep him quiet just by ignoring him. This was something rare.

'_He is another powerful one, aside from Madoka.' _

That was what everyone else apart from Naru was thinking.

"Uh-oh! I can sense danger coming; I'm getting out of here." Bou-san quickly rushed out.

"HEY! WAIT FOR US!"

The rest of them left the office in a blink of eye, leaving Mai, Naru and Gene inside.

With just a few seconds gone, Bou-san appeared popping his head behind the entrance and said breathlessly.

"Oh, it was nice meeting you, Gene-san! Goodbye and see you again!"

He left without giving Gene a chance to say farewell.

"They are interesting people; maybe they will be the ones who will change you."

"No. They won't and there is nothing wrong with me, I'm perfectly fine, idiot."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"Stop being so childish and accept the fact, Noll."

"Shut up, idiot!"

Mai couldn't help but sniggered at the squabble between the twins which made both of them stop and look at her.

'_Oops. I'm going to get lectured again!'_ She prepared herself but nothing came except a gentle voice which she was so familiar with before.

"I didn't get to know your name. Are you perhaps an acquaintance of Noll?" Gene asked with a bright face.

'_I guess he doesn't remember me after all, or is he just pretending?'_

"My name is Mai. Taniyama Mai, Davis-san. I'm an assistant of SPR working under Naru; it's my pleasure meeting you!" Mai replied and gave a slight bow.

'_Huh? This feeling … What is this? It feels like I know her from somewhere.'_

Gene was thinking deeply when Naru spoke out.

"She broke my infrared camera a few months ago so I hired her temporarily to pay off her debt. Please get your mind out of the gutter if you will."

He replied coldly.

"Oh. I see. It's nice to meet you, Taniyama-san. As I mentioned, you can just call me Gene, please." He smirked at Naru and in the next second he changes his smirk into a sweet smile facing Mai.

'_How I miss that voice and stunning smile so much.'_

"No! Ah…h, I mean I'm not comfortable with calling someone by their first name. If it's not that big of a problem, can I just address you as that, Davis-san?"

Gene laughed softly.

"Of course, if that makes you comfortable, Taniyama-san."

"Mai, it's nearly five, you can leave if your work is done."

Naru's voice spoke out.

"Y-yes, so I guess I'll leave now."

"Don't be late for work tomorrow."

Naru sternly told his assistant.

"You don't have to worry, I won't! _I hope._" The last two words were whispered softly, unfortunately Naru heard it.

"I heard that, Mai."

"Ack! I'm leaving. See you tomorrow, Naru … and Ge- no, I mean Davis-san. Bye!"

Mai got her things and hurriedly left the office as if her life was on the line.



Both of them remained silent for a minute.

Gene finally broke the silence.

"That girl… do I know her?" He whispered softly while resting his eyes at the door where Mai had been there a minute ago.

Naru widened his eyes slightly and paused.

"Yes. You knew her but not anymore. Somehow the after effect of the accident had erased the memories you gained when you were in dream-state."

Naru stopped, waiting for the questions that were to come. He took a seat on his black couch behind him.

"Dream-state, you say?" Gene took a seat beside his brother. He focused his attention at him and was ready to absorb what he was about to say.

"During those six months you were unconscious; somehow, your spirit came out of your body and became Mai's dream guide. Honestly speaking, I was slightly surprised. You taught Mai how to enter dreams. You guided her throughout the times when we were in pinches during those cases."

Naru continued.

"Besides that, you and I communicated as well. Through the mirror it is; I could clearly see you but I couldn't touch you. We spoke, but that only lasts for a short while and I'm not able to reach you for the rest of the day."

"I see. Were there anything we talked about, important?"

"No, I do not think so."

Gene was slightly lost in thoughts. _'Why did Taniyama-san acted like she doesn't know me then? Did something happen between the two of us during those six months?'_

'_I guess I'll just have to unveil the truth off her. This might turn out to be interesting.'_


	5. Chapter 05

"Tea, Noll?" Gene called out to Naru from the kitchenette.

"Mai will be arriving soon, leave it to her. It's her job." Naru replied without lifting his eyes from his laptop.

Gene appeared at the door. He was holding two cups in his hands; one of which had many faces with different expressions of 'cookie monster' and the other was 'Elmo'.

Gene bought the cups as to annoy Naru. He hated cookie monster and Elmo since he was a kid because of some stupid nightmares he had. He even told Gene about the content of his nightmare once but never a second time after Gene had laughed his head off the first time.

"You shouldn't treat Mai as a slave labour as a way of showing your love, you know?" Gene came forward and placed Naru's cookie monster cup of tea on his table and took a sip out of his own cup of coffee.

Naru stared blankly at him.

"What are you talking about? Who said anything about me liking her?" Naru glared narrowly at him.

"That. You're so easy to read, you know?" He replied as he sat down at the chair opposite Naru.

"Frankly speaking, I have no idea what you're saying." Naru continues typing on his laptop while doing some reference out of some parapsychology books he has on his table.

"I don't believe you'll just hire some girl you meet on the streets to be your assistant. Clearly, you must have felt something for her when you first saw her, like love at first sight. Although, you're the last person on earth who would fall for it but nothing is impossible, even for you." Gene ended agitatedly. _'Why am I getting so flustered for?'_

He continued.

"If you like her, just say so. I won't stop you from being with her. I hate it when you hide things from me." Gene was aware that he sounded childish. He couldn't help it.

Naru finally looked up, meeting his clear blue eyes, the very same as himself, just like a mirror reflection.

"Gene. I hired her because I needed help. Not to mention she's the one who had Lin hospitalized causing me to lose my only help. I know what you're going to ask next; why didn't I get rid of her after that? It was because I realized that although only for a short time, she had handled the situations well and there wasn't any harm in hiring her if she could do tasks efficiently." Naru ended swiftly.

"Why are you so concern with Mai? This is not like you." Naru stared deeply into his brother's deep, clear blue eyes.

"I was just curious, that's all." Gene lowered his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

Naru continued staring at him, as if he tried to figure him out.

He gave up after a few moments and went back to his research, leaving Gene to his own thoughts.

Ten long minutes of silence past.

"Do you like her? Gene." He asked softly.

Gene snickered. "I just met the girl two days ago. That's too short of a time to fall in love with someone."

"That's not true. You've met her way before." Naru's gaze fixed intensely on him.

"You mean when I was acting as her dream guide? I can't even remember anything about it. If I can't remember anything of it, it's not even possible that the feelings will remain." The moment he ended, he had felt a sense of doubt hitting him. In reality, he's facing emotions he can't explain. These emotions are so different from 'love at first sight', in fact, it felt like it has been built up since some time ago.

'_Could I have harboured some kind of love for her during that period of comatose?__'_

'_What about her, what are her feelings for me?'_

"I really can't understand you. Why bother speaking in your mind when we're having a private conversation right now.'

Gene went stunned.

"I forgot." Gene fidgeted stiffly in his chair with a 'not-exactly unnoticeable' blush on his pale white cheeks.

"Did you hit your head that hard? You forgot that we have telepathic connection, when we've been doing that since we were nine years old." Naru shut his eyes and sighed.

Gene couldn't respond to Naru's words. It was pretty much exactly like what he had said. They've been communicating telepathically since they were young. Having a concussion does not give him an excuse to forget about that important fact, even for a moment. There is only one reason for this; he had been thinking too deeply into what he was feeling for Mai and if Mai had felt the same for him. This is not like him at all.

"Do me a favour, Noll. Do not tell Mai about our little conversation here, at all." He ran his hand over his hair and stood up, preparing to make his way out. He continued. "I'm still not sure what my feelings for her are. I wouldn't want to mislead her into thinking I'm interested in her or anything of that sort. I'm not in the mood for love; I just want to give relationship a rest right now." Gene mumbled his last sentence as he started walking towards the door.

"I think you should consider revising your statement. You 'are' interested in her. He firmly emphasized the word. Gene paused and turned to face him.

"Quit lying to yourself for once. You think I haven't a clue why this conversation is going the way you want? I might be just your idiotic brother who doesn't care a world for anything other than my research. I see it, never so clearly before, what the hell is going on in your life!" Naru ended icily, anger reflected in his deep blue eyes as he stared hard at his brother.

"Madoka, isn't it?"

Gene widened his eyes and hastily turned his body away from Naru.

Shocked, startled, electrified; it all washed over him at that moment. He tried to hide the expressions but the impact was too big that he wasn't able to do it.

This time, he remembered to shut his path of thoughts that interlinks with Naru's before speaking in his mind.

'_Hiding? Why am I trying to hide from my own brother? We had shared everything together, be it our thoughts, toys, clothes. The one drifting away from the other is not Noll. It's actually, me?' _

"I'm sorry, Noll. Please forgive me. I was afraid of how you were going to look at me if I told you that I had fallen in love with Madoka." _I'm such a coward. _"I'm sorry …" His face appeared dejectedly as he looked down on the floor, suddenly finding it interesting.

"I couldn't believe it. Madoka was our teacher at that time and she was five years older than us. I kept avoiding the subject and eventually… when I realised just what her presence is doing to me, I couldn't deceive myself any longer, I had fallen head over heels for our teacher." He appeared guiltily.

"Idiot."

"Huh?"

"Are you an idiot, that's what I'm asking." Naru said furiously. "Why would I look at you differently just because you fell in love with our teacher who is older than us? It's your love life; I have no right to interfere. It doesn't matter to me who you love or not love." He continued in a much gentle tone, still mixed with coldness, nonetheless. "The only thing I care about, Gene, is to whether you feel fulfilled in being together with her. Or it could be a 'him', if you're planning on taking the 'not-so-straight' path."

"You made a joke! That's a first." Gene laughed. "Frankly speaking, I didn't expect this reaction of yours, where you don't mind me being with Madoka." He fixed his gaze on Naru's and smiled gently. "I sincerely apologize. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth and, thank you for supporting me and not blowing me up on hiding secrets from you."

"Just one more question before I want you out of my office so I can do my work in peace." Naru said.

"What is it?"

"Do you still love her?" He asked softly.

Gene hesitated.

"No. Not for a long time. Thinking about it now, I guess that was just a typical crush every thirteen-year-old boy has. I even confessed to her, it was so unbelievable. I didn't even know I had it in me." Gene said and laughed softly.

"… That is certainly unbelievable. Humour me. What was her reply?" Naru asked, seemingly interested.

"Well." Gene started speaking but stopped when he realized the full attention Naru was giving him and became slightly self-conscious. "Well, she said that I didn't know what I'm saying, that it wasn't love but respect of that sort. I guess it might be true. I haven't seen Madoka in over two years and I hadn't thought of her during that period of time until now of course. It wasn't love after all."

"For your information, Madoka will be coming over to our office tomorrow. She said she wanted to see for herself how you're doing."

"And you waited until now to tell me. Lovely, little Noll." Gene replied to his statement sarcastically.

"What does it matter now that you no longer have any feelings for her?" Naru glued his eyes on his laptop screen again.

He paused and ran his thoughts over again. He wasn't so sure now.

"Hopefully it'll stay that way even after meeting her." Gene said as he began feeling uneasy. He felt a sense of doubt as to whether he had truly gotten over her.


	6. Chapter 06

A loud bang bought Mai's attention to the main door. If she hasn't known better, she'd mistake it for a gunshot.

"What the hell…" Mai started. Her eyes widen when she saw the intruder. "Mori-san!" She shouted out and ran towards her.

"Ah. Taniyama-san! It's been a long time hasn't it?"

The first and last time Mai saw Mori Madoka was when she walked in the door like how she did today and won Naru over a verbal fight. She had Naru accept a case of investigating a fake Oliver Davis being dragged around by some fake paranormal team.

"I'm so happy to see you. What brings you here? Is there another case you want Naru to take on?" Mai asked.

"No, no. My visit here is simply to see how Eugene is doing. I got a call from Naru that he woke up a few days ago and I wanted to see for myself how he really is." Madoka flushed. "Is Eugene here?"

_Why is her face so red?_ Mai wondered. Oh well. "Yes, he's in the office with Naru. I'll get them. Coffee or tea?"

"Oh. Coffee please. Thanks a lot, Taniyama-san." Madoka gave her a sheepish smile.

Mai simply smiled at her and went towards Naru's office. She gave the door a knock and waited.

Out came a very annoyed Naru, "What do you want, Mai?"

"You have a guest, Mori-san and you look annoyed." Mai stifled her laughter but failed and giggled softly. Gene must have irritated the hell out of him again.

Naru gave her a glare and called for Gene. _Oops._

"Taniyama-san." Gene greeted her with one of his dazzling smile as he walked pass her to the couch. Mai couldn't help but blush. _Ugh! I hate what he's doing to me._

"Madoka, this trip really isn't necessary. As I have told you, Gene is doing remarkably well." Naru sighed. _Too well._

Apparently Madoka wasn't paying him any attention. Her gaze was fixated on the man beside Naru.

"Gene." She went forward to give Gene a greeting hug but lingered there for a while longer. "It's so nice to see you." She released him and gave him a genuine smile.

"It's been a long time, Madoka. You look great." Gene grinned at her. His smile was forced but he prayed that she wouldn't see him through. "I look great don't I? There wasn't any need for you to fly here all the way for me. I feel bad dragging you away from work."

"Don't say that. You know how I'd feel if I see any one of you get hurt. Besides, the two of you are like little brothers to me. It's only right for me to see if you are really alright." Madoka stared straight into Gene's deep blue eyes and formed a thin line smile on her lips.

At this moment, Mai came towards them with a cup of coffee for Madoka and sat down on one of the couches. She caught Naru's glare, "What? I've finished all my paperwork. It's been a long time since Mori-san's last visit. I want to join the conversation too." She smiled at him victoriously as Naru sighed.

"Thank you," Madoka said as Mai placed the coffee in front of her. "You've improved a lot in snapping at Naru, Taniyama-san. There is nothing more to teach you now." She laughed.

"Actually, it might be because I've been irritating him all day long. So he's too tired to bicker back at you, Taniyama-san." Gene gave her a wink.

"Gene! You do know I have something of you that you wouldn't want anyone to find out. If you make a hell of my day, I might slip it out intentionally out of anger." Naru snapped.

Mai straightened up. Waoh, even Gene has secrets, I'm intrigued. "Tell me, tell me." She asked them playfully.

Gene was almost caught up by Mai's tone that he was about to spill it out. But he handled himself well by thinking that _Madoka and Noll are still here._ He recomposed himself and switched his tone to a childish one, "No way. It won't be fair if you know my secret and I don't know yours." He examined her face and found her pouting. "If you really want to know it, tell me one of your own. So what will it be, lady?"

_I have no idea he has a side like this to him, so interesting and … cute. _"You're trying to trick me. You'll make me say first then back out when it's your turn! Hah! You were exposed" Mai closed her eyes and smirk. "I'm not easy to trick, Gene." She laughed softly and opened her eyes to find Gene staring at her.

"You called me 'Gene'."

Mai's face reddened and her heart beating painfully against her ribs. _I did? Shit. Is he angry?_ She directed her gaze to the floor refusing to look at Gene, afraid that he'll look through her heart.

"Mai."

Gene stood up and walked towards Mai passing the back of Madoka and Mai and stop at her left side by the couch then turned to her. She was aware of his presence beside her but she refused to raise her gaze so she kept them down to her lap looking at fingers fumbling with each other. "Look at me, Mai." When she didn't obey, Gene moved to the coffee table and sat down opposite her and placed his fingers beneath her chin to life it up so her gaze matched his. Mai widen her eyes and felt so embarrassed that she was going to cry.

Gene felt it and removed his touch from her. It hurt him a bit that he was getting this reaction from Mai. He pushed his thoughts behind and resumed his playful tone. "Unforgivable. Since you called me by my nick name, I'll have to call you Mai. From now onwards, I'm Gene and you're Mai. Understood?" He spoke with a commanding tone.

Mai stared at him in disbelief. _What had happened?_ "Ahh. Yes sir!" She resisted touching her chin where Gene's fingers had been there a moment ago. _Did he really touch me just now? It felt so cooling, and nice." _

Gene laughed, "Good girl." Mai couldn't help but smile at their situation with hints of blushes still on her cheeks.

'_You are so obvious.' Noll sent his thoughts._

'_She doesn't seem to notice anything.' Gene replied and took another look at Mai and saw her fidgeting at her seat._

'_Count yourself lucky that Mai is so dense.' Noll sighed in his thoughts and ended. _

_What is this? What the hell is this?_ Madoka turned her head from Mai to Gene and looked intensely at him. _Why are you looking at her so tenderly as if you're… No! No, no, no. You said you love me before. You still do, right? Gene, look at me like you used to._

Sensing Madoka's gaze burning him up, he drop to his seat and turned his attention to her. Was that scene with Mai an act? An act for Madoka to see that he has gotten over her completely. He wasn't sure himself. "Sorry about that," He smiled and continued. "How long will you be staying, Madoka?"

She examined him, into his piercing shade of deep blue eyes and kept herself calm from going hysterical. Not with Noll and 'her' watching. "I don't know yet. A couple of days maybe?" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Maybe you can bring me around town, since I'm not that familiar with this place. Since both of us are lovers of performing arts. Why don't we go to the show at Kabuki-za in Ginza? I've only been to Japan's Kabuki show once and it was years ago. I'd love to see how their plays are." Madoka paused and looked at Gene happily.

_He looks clearly frustrated but heck. I'll de__finitely make him fall for me even if I have to resort to dirty tricks. He's a grown boy now, he sure has his needs. I'll be stupid not to take advantage of that._

Madoka smirked to her thoughts.

Gene felt uneasy. What is she trying to do? He clearly doesn't want to spend time alone with Madoka now that he used so much time to get over her. He was more interested in Mai. He turned briefly to Mai and watched her. She straightened and looked confused. By the time she refocused, he shifted his gaze already.

He wouldn't dare think about how Mai will react to the fact that Gene once loved Madoka before.

Now the woman is back to make his life hell. How did he know that? It was so obvious from the way Madoka looked at him and almost burnt him to crisp just from her glare.

Gene wasn't accepting her proposal so she decided to earn a couple of points _her way_. She placed her right palm on his right thigh and rub gently. She felt him shiver. "Geez. Come on. Do your master a favour and bring her out to de-stress for just a day. Please?" Gene circled his hand around her wrist and gently removed it from his thigh.

That was a daring move. He decided to take Madoka up on her proposal.

"Okay, we'll do as you say." His gaze intensified on hers. She grinned, "I knew you'd agree. Why don't you pick me up at the hotel at 10am then."

She scribbled her address and mobile number on a piece of paper and passed it to him then stood up, getting ready to leave. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Let's hope it'll be a good day." She smiled and said her goodbyes to Naru and Mai before leaving.

"Have a good day, Mori-san. Hope to see you soon!" Mai waved her hands and smiled whole-heartedly. My my, how dense could she get? She wasn't sure but from the way she observed, there seems to be something going on between Gene and Madoka. She just wasn't sure what. _But it sure is nice having a relationship like they do. I wonder what will it feel like to have my hands on his thighs like how Mori-san had hers on him just now?"_ She was deep in thoughts when she realized what she had just thought and flushed hard. _"Eh?! No. what I meant was-"_ She tried justifying against herself until she was thoughtless. _"Oh well. It's lucky that neither Naru nor Gene could read my read. I'm considered bless to have privacy to my own thoughts."_ She turned towards Naru then Gene to see him in deep thoughts and got worried but resisted the temptation of going there so she decided she needed a cup of tea.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Naru grumbled as he went into his office and slammed the door shut. His mood was sure like being in hell. Not only has he not completed his work according to his agenda and is way behind schedule. All thanks to Madoka coming to ruin that for him and Gene yapping at his ear all the day when he was trying to get some work done in his office.

Gene went towards the window and looked down. Madoka was just about to get into her yellow Volkswagen Beetle when she surprised him by looking up. She flashed him a smirk and gave him a wave that seems so innocent. He narrowed his eyes but didn't wave back.

Whatever Madoka was planning, he won't give her a chance to succeed. And when she's done with her silly antics, He'll deal with Mai.

He'll start off by bringing Mai on a date and making her feel comfortable around him. And he won't allow anyone interfering not even Madoka.

* * *

Inspiration just haven't been coming but finally chapter 6! people, pretty pretty please drop me a review to motivate and inspire me? :D  
actually, i was thinking of adding some smutty treats in the future chapters. how does that sound? =\ your opinions would be greatly appreciated. hahah!  
oh! since its pretty obvious that it's a GeneXMai story, who would you guys like Naru to be with? Madoka?  
it's so sad i'm making him more & more invisible. ):  
looking forward to your reviews and opinions and whatever you have on your mind and wants to let me know! (:


	7. Chapter 07

Thanks for the reviews so far, readers! :D  
I'm going to try my best to update at least one chapter a week or less  
But, I'll need your help. please review so that I have the strength to write a good chapter! alright?  
I really love you guys so help me out? (:

Alright. I didn't have much fun writing this chapter, sad to say. =\  
But I hope it turns out not that boring for reading.

ENJOY!

* * *

The performance was marvellous. It has grown better ever since the last time he went to the show. The stage settings were set entirely well. The curtains were beautiful. The actors were simply real talent, acting out every scene posed perfectly.

The show ended around 4pm. They, actually, Madoka decided she wants to stick around the area which shouts 'shopping'. Gene, being the man he is agreed without complains.

The "date" as acclaimed by Madoka went smoothly other than the fact that Gene got dragged around pretty often and Madoka kept clinging onto his arm as like they're an item. He gave up shrugging them off as her arms would snake its way through his without him knowing until she forcibly yanked at them whenever she saw something that excited her. Gene gave a sigh and figured he'll be sore all over when he wakes up the next day.  
The date went smooth doesn't mean that he was enjoying it. Occasionally he would find the expression plastered on her face soothing. But he was sure of his feelings now.

He love her, always did. It just wasn't the kind of love like lovers do, more like a sister-brother –siblings- kind of love. He just realized it and found it utterly hilarious. But Madoka obviously doesn't feel the same now, did in the past though but the present matters most. How was he going to convince her? He didn't held animosity towards her anymore and started enjoying the date a little.

It was just into the night when they were walking downtown. They passed by the ningyo-yaki stall and Gene took noticed of the old man tending to the stall just finished grilling for the customer standing in line.

"I passed by a ningyo-yaki stall the other time and saw this particular one that looks like you." Madoka narrowed her eyes at him. Gene laughed. "I wonder if we can find it here." He ended and already made his way to the stand with her tagging along.

"Oji-san. Can we have two of the cakes?" Gene smiled and asked him politely.  
"Of course. You're free to choose the faces you want on it." The old man passed him a small menu that showed every type of doll faces they have on the cakes.

"Found it. Look at this one here. It's almost a replica of you." Gene tipped his head down towards Madoka to show it to her. Both their head were so close that his hair accidentally brushed her cheek.  
"No, it doesn't! How does this look like me? The face is so wide and god, look at her eyes. They're so tiny and her mouth is so gigantically big!" Madoka felt insulted and sulked. "You're so cruel." She pouted.

Gene laughed out loud. His laughter was so that it could charm almost any woman. "My bad. Sorry. But it looks cute, doesn't it?" He examined the picture more closely.  
Madoka thought that Gene's sense of 'cute' is unexplainable. She sighed and gave her head a shook. But she smiled tenderly at the sight of Gene's expression. His eyes were squinted as he tilted one side of his mouth upwards. It was unbelievably cute.

"We'll take two of these." Gene pointed the two different doll faces.

"Here you go, young man. Here's another one on the house." The old man smiled at them that made it hard to refuse.  
"Thank you very much." Gene thanked him generously when he handed them the snack cake. He smiled gently at him once more before leaving the place.

"It tastes really good." Madoka commented after her first bite. They walked on until it was no longer crowded with people.  
"Doesn't it?" Gene grinned and took another bite.

* * *

The moon was full tonight. The wind was getting chilly. The streets were almost deserted except for the both of them. Lamps were dimly lit high up. While walking on, Gene spotted a river up front and decided that'd be the best place to have a talk. "Let's take a seat by the river. We need to talk."  
"Same here. It's a nice night to be heading home early anyway." Everything was going as she planned except for the venue which was originally her hotel room. But it was fine so long the place was empty with hardly any souls.

Not exactly everything was going as planned. She didn't think she'd enjoy the date at all. But she did and her emotions weren't forced, it just came out so naturally like she was feeling really comfortable with Gene's company. Being beside him the whole of today made her felt like they were back to old times when they always hung out, played and fooled around along with Noll. But most of the time, they had to formulate a plan to drag him out of his room. Madoka smiled tenderly at the flashback. It felt so nostalgic.

They took a seat side by side on the short at the top of the slope and were facing the river. The moonlight was clearly illuminated on the water of the river. It sure looked like the moon had fallen into the river.

Gene tore his eyes away from the river and fixed it on Madoka's. "If you are still planning to come on me, I'm just going to have to try harder on pushing you away, Madoka." Gene paused and continued. "You said it yourself, five years ago when I had confessed to you. You were right. Even with you sitting beside me now, there's nothing. I was just a childish brat who knew nothing about love and mistook admiration for it. That's all to it." Gene ended in a less harsh tone. He thought about what an idiotic kid he was five years ago and was glad he knew how to differentiate among love, lust, admiration and envious now.

Madoka felt a lump in her throat but it wasn't because she was hit by the confession Gene made. She managed a stiff laugh. "You're right. There was all to that." She won't be able to execute her plan after all. She had her doubts after she began to ease in comfort being with Gene. But those flashbacks had done the job. She missed those times, hell lot. She brought herself back together and met those eyes of his that could make any woman melt, except her. "I'm sorry." It was a pure and sincere apology.

Gene blinked. He had a shock at her sudden apology. He could see it in her eyes that she meant it but why? He was so sure she was up to something. "Why?"

It made her remember things that's best forgotten but the pain remains. She decided to let Gene in on this because he deserves to know. Or maybe she just wanted to let it all out so she'll feel better. She prayed it will. She took a deep breath and let out slowly, "I was lonely. Bad excuse, I know," She switched her gaze towards the moonlight.

"I had this boyfriend whom I was dating for a little over two years. We met in the psychic research lab branch back in England. He was new so the higher ups had me show him the ropes for the first week. He's of a Japanese heritage just like you and Noll. I know its real cliché but that's how we fell in love. We were so happy together. Just so you know, he wooed me. And I was foolish enough to have accepted." Tears were threatening to fall but she held it back. For now. Gene listened on.

"He proposed to me on our two-year anniversary and once again I accepted while crying in joy. We were planning to get married in June because I've always wanted to be a June bride. Impatient, I was already writing a list of people I would want to invite, that includes you, Noll and Lin." She turned to him and smiled then her smile fell. "Then things went downhill. He began to have less sex with me. I figured he was just tired due to the heavy workload and didn't think much of it. But a month later, it stopped altogether. He was gradually drifting further from me, he stopped calling me and avoided me at work. I felt so hurt."

This time, she didn't tried holding her tears back and let it run down her cheeks.

"I confronted him of course. He told me he wanted to break off our engagement. He said he doesn't love me anymore and he's sorry but feelings can't be forced that it would be best to stop this as it would lead to nowhere. I was naïve enough to believe that was the only reason. I even went so low as to beg him to come back to me, to give me another chance so I can make him fall head over heels in love with me once more. But he refused flatly and said that this will be our final meeting. I didn't give up. I was insistent. A few nights after our break up, I went to his place to look for him to have another talk. He must have forgotten to lock his door so I took the initiative to go in uninvited since he did not react to the doorbell and I knew he was home because his lights were on."

Madoka shivered and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. Gene took off his black blazer and placed it on her. While his hands are still on her shoulder, he gently pushed her towards him and let her head lie on his. Madoka felt so comforted.

"You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." Gene's heart was breaking for her. He didn't know about any of this and didn't even bother calling her to ask if she was doing well. He felt like an ass.

"No. I want to continue. I can handle it." Madoka wiped her tears using the back of her hand and calmed her breathing. "I found him in bed with another woman. Not just any woman. She was my best friend." More tears roll down her cheek as she sobbed. "The boyfriend shagging the best friend. How much more cliché can it get? She kept apologizing while cocking up lots of excuses and thought I'm stupid enough to believe it. Apparently their affairs had been going on even before he proposed to me. I already lost my boyfriend. And I lost my best friend that night." Madoka cried out and laid her head on her knees, arms around it. "Why didn't I suspect anything at all?"

"You couldn't have unless you could read minds," He rubbed his hands on her back to ease her cries, "Don't cry for him because he's not worth it. What goes around comes around; the son-of-a-bitch will get what's coming for him. But don't give up love because of him. You deserve a much better man who'll love and care for you much more than _he _once did, Madoka." It can be heard from his soft and emotionless tone halfway through that he was angered. Silent anger is a powerful weapon. But he switched his emotion to a warm one when he assured Madoka.

"That's the first time I've heard you swear." Madoka looked up to him with a small smile. Tears were forming and fell when she blinked. Gene laid his finger gently on her cheek to wipe her tears away.  
"It shows how much the guy disgusts and repels me," He straightened up. "Do I know the guy?"

"I don't think so. Lin knows him. They had a superior-employee relation once before Lin was transferred to the branch in Japan. When he got a wind of this, he came looking for me, to comfort me. He was so sweet." A smile tugged on Madoka's lips.

Gene saw the face of a woman in love.

"Why haven't you thought to seduce Lin instead of me?" He said playfully.

"Don't use that word. I did not 'seduce' you." Madoka narrowed her eyes at him. "I admit that I was _thinking _of luring you to my place to seduce you but I didn't do it."  
"You were plotting to so that counts." Gene grinned at her fumed face and returned to the subject, "Why not Lin?"

Madoka blinked, seemingly confused. "Why Lin?"

_I'll let her do this on her own. _"Remember I told you about the guy who will deserve you? Maybe he's not that far away after all." Gene smiled.

"You're confusing me. Are you trying to say _that guy_ is Lin?" Madoka's expression had Gene laughed heartily.

"Who knows? Figure it out on your own. You're smart. You'll get it." Gene smiled at her. "Stay in Japan for a while longer to sort your heart out."

"I really don't…" Madoka sighed and gave it a thought. "Maybe I will. With the current me, going back now will only bring bad memories back. I'll return when I'm ready." She said confidently then turned to meet Gene's gaze. "Thank you for listening to me. It made me felt so much better getting it all out. And I'm sorry for even thinking of making indecent moves on you." She spoke with sincerity. "I've missed you terribly. I want us to go back to how we were before. Can we?"

"Look, aren't we like how we were last time? We listened to each other's problems and had a heart to heart talk. I'm not a petty guy. When I say we're back to normal, we're back." Gene gave her a genuine smile. "It's getting late. Shall we get going? I'll send you back to the hotel."

"There's no need to do that. I can get back myself. I'm not a kid you know?" Madoka removed his blazer from her but Gene stopped her. "Keep it on. It's cold." He made her wear it over her clothes.

"Is there even a guy in the world who'll let a petite young lady who isn't familiar with the streets of Japan to walk home alone when it's," He glanced at his watch again, "close to midnight?" Gene put on a fake stern face.

Madoka sighed. It's no use reasoning with him. "Fine, your victory. But we're walking."

* * *

"Thanks for being able to forgive me and everything else that includes wetting that shirt of yours. I'll buy you another one back." They reached the lobby of the hotel. "Goodnight, Gene." She went forward and embraced him, a friendly hug. She let go after a moment.

"You don't have to do that, it's only tears." Gene gave her a gentle look. "Drop by the office if you have the time. Have a chat with Lin since you're going to be here for a while." A small smile tugged on his lips. "Goodnight, Madoka." He turned on his heels and exited the hotel.

What a twist of things. But Gene is glad that things went well between him and Madoka. He allowed the chilly wind to hit his face while he tilted his head to look up the dark sky. _It looks like it's about to rain._

"Gene?" That sweet voice brought Gene back to earth.

It was Mai. She was wearing a white dress with a denim jacket over it ending it with red flats. Her hair was tousled due to the wind. Her cheeks were red. He wondered if it was the wind or because she was embarrassed about something. But nonetheless, she looked good. Gene decided to stop his thoughts before it got of hand.

"What are you doing here, Mai? It's late." Gene asked curiously.

Mai lifted her arm and showed Gene the mart's bag. "I got hungry and there wasn't anything in my house so I thought I'd buy some junkies from the mart." She grinned.

Gene was about to answer when he noticed Madoka rushing out of the entrance and looking flustered. When she saw him, she sighed in relieved as she jogged towards him, oblivious to the fact Mai was there.

"I'm glad I caught up. You forgot this." She shoved the blazer on his chest.

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

Oh no! Did Mai misunderstand or was she dense enough to not comprehend the situation? =\

I'm already halfway through the next chapter so,

REVIEW! :D


	8. Chapter 08

Alright. Chapter 8!  
This is a bit short but,  
happy reading, nonetheless! :D

* * *

Gene could have sworn he saw an accusation stare flashed past her eyes and then it was gone.  
He knew what was going through her mind. Could the timing be any worst?

Madoka caught Mai at the corner of her eyes and understood the situation they were in. "Ah. Taniyama-san, this isn't what-"  
She got cut off by Mai who gave a stiff laugh. "Don't worry about it. There's no need to for explanation." She smiled at her but it couldn't reach her eyes.  
She switched her gaze towards Gene, "I better go." Her voice sounded disappointed. It wasn't obvious but Gene was good at deciphering emotions.

Mai was about to get on her way by passing Gene when he stood out, blocking her path. Mai shot her gaze up and met his. His eyes seemed so unfathomable. "I'll walk you home."

Mai gave a small laugh, "I can walk home by myself. It's okay. Really." She had to get away from here as fast as possible. She thought that she'd probably break down, if not. She started walking off, again while hoping Gene would stay where he was and make his way home the opposite direction but cancelled her thoughts when he strode his way beside her, saying nothing.

* * *

They remained silent on the rest of the way to Mai's place.

Mai couldn't help by glanced at Gene at the corner of her eyes, every few minutes. He didn't look back. Mai let her mind wander around. Why did Mori-san have his blazer? Why was he standing in front at her hotel? Why did their outing end up with them in the hotel, what's more, at this timing? _They must be together or something._ Mai had a little knot of doubt yesterday when she witnessed how Madoka and Gene acted towards each other, that they must be more than just good friends. But she had told herself that wasn't the case and that's just how good friends are. She probably hasn't seen Gene in a long time and just got carried away. That must be it.

But, what she saw was probably the aftermath of what happened. That Madoka and Gene must be sleeping together. She just couldn't help but sank lower. _I thought I had a connection with him yesterday. But, it doesn't seem that way to him._

"We didn't do anything."

Mai jumped at the sudden of his voice and recomposed herself. "Okay."

For the first time during the walk, Gene turned his head towards her. Mai knew but did not turn to meet his gaze. "You don't believe me." It was a statement rather than a question.

"You're right. I don't." Mai decided to act cool instead of jumping in joy just because he told her_ 'we didn't do anything.'_ But she honestly does not. Does he really think she's so stupid to believe him?

"All I did was walked her back to her hotel. Before that, I lent her the blazer to cover herself because she was shivering from the cold. When we reached the hotel, she just forgot to return it to me. And after that, you saw what happen." Gene paused while looking at the side of her face since she refused to look at him. "That was all. It's the truth, Mai."

"Why are you explaining to me? I'm not your girlfriend or anything. You don't have to report to me." Mai snapped.

"I don't want you to misunderstand." Gene gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why?" Mai stopped walking, turned herself and met his gaze this time. She wasn't smiling. "Why is that, Gene?"

Gene halted his steps just barely inches away from her. He inched forward to close up their distance. Mai went nervous. _What is he trying to do? Is he going to hit me?_

She took a step back with every step he took forward. She ended up back against the wall with Gene still stepping forward. He was so close to her that she almost forgot how to breathe. She realized his gaze was pinned towards her lips. _No way-_

Her thoughts ended when his lips gently laid on hers. Mai placed her hands on his chest, no idea whether to push him away or pull him closer. So she just let it stay there while his lips ravished hers. His lips were so soft. It feels so nice. She rose to the ball of her feet. His teeth gently nibbled at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and his tongue slipped his way into her mouth. She sighed in pleasure and Gene took this chance to kiss her deeper. She sucked his tongue into her mouth. He tasted like sweet, red bean. She slides her hands up his chest and circled his neck, pulling him closer. Their bodies were touching each other. She felt so warm.

He took one arm away from the wall beside Mai's head and gently cupped the back of her head, letting his fingers tangled around her hair. He rested the other arm on her back and gently pushed her towards him. His hand slowly moved away from her head and rested on her neck, circling her. Mai's head was getting fuzzy. She couldn't think at all other than the fact that this guy sure can kiss.

Gene slowly pried his eyes opened and watched Mai. Her eyes were shut. He smiled into the kiss. This was a wrong move.

Mai opened her eyes wide and pushed him away in merely a second. But Gene held her at her wrist and pulled her towards him and rested his temple on hers. "Don't fight this." He sighed. "I've always wanted to do this to you." Gene bore his gaze into hers until she decided to shut her eyes. She went as red as a red pepper.

"You're so slick." Mai slowly reopened her eyes. She saw him grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Gene gave her a smacking kiss then enveloped her into his chest and laughed out.

Mai couldn't help but sniggered softly and rested both her arms on his back.

A realization shot through Mai. "Why don't you want me to misunderstand, Gene?"

"You still remember? That kiss should have dissolved all your thoughts." Gene smiled into her hair.

"T-that is that," Mai mumbled. "This is this. Don't change the subject."

He pushed her back slightly and broke the embrace so he could see her.

"Believe me, Mai. There was nothing going on between Madoka and me. What I told you before is the truth." His gaze fixed on hers so deeply. "Look into my eyes, really look and tell me if I'm lying." He was dead serious. Mai gazed at him intensely for a good minute.

She smiled. "No. You're not lying." She lifted her hand shyly and strokes his cheek with her icy fingers.

"Are you sure?" Gene went on, "Really, really sure?" Gene turned his head and kissed her palm.

Mai laughed this time round. "Yes, I'm really, absolutely and wholly sure that you are not lying."

"Good. Because I'm really not lying." Gene smiled as he reached his hand for hers. Without caring, he grabbed her hand into his and stuffed both their hands into his pocket to keep warm.

"You could have waited for me to hold yours." Mai fumed jokingly.

"And get slapped away? No way."

"I won't slap. I promise." Mai gave him a pout. He sighed. He always found that so hard to resist.

Gene released her and offered his hand. Mai slipped her hand and intertwined her fingers around his. She smiled up at him as he took their intertwined hands into his pocket, again. He bent down and gave a kiss to her temple and started walking on.

* * *

Finally some progress between Gene and Mai. I'm sorry this had taken so long  
But, hope you found this good stuff.

please review !!! :D


	9. Chapter 09

This is slight, slightly serious. hahaha.  
Chapter 9! (:

* * *

"Lin. Madoka will be staying in Japan for a while."

Lin, puzzled, looked up at Gene. "And you find the need to inform me for?"

"Just thought you might be interested in knowing." He gave Lin one meaningful look before shutting the door gently.

"Do you know something that I don't?" Gene jerked as he turned. Noll stood by the bookshelves holding a book in his hand and gaze at him.

"Not at all." He chuckled as he by pass him and strode to the kitchenette.

"Gene." Noll called without averting his gaze from the window to him. Gene looked to him over his shoulder as he stepped into the kitchen. "Huh?"

"I found something on your table last night."

"Oh, what's that?" He fumbled with the espresso machine and blends the coffee beans in it. Coffee, he mused, is the best thing in the world.

"Documents of your research." Gene straightened. He turned to find Noll already gazing at him with narrowed eyes. "Care to tell me about it?"

"Snooping around?" Gene replied with a laugh that was rid of humorous. Crap, he mused, he had forgotten to keep it locked up in his drawer.

"I found it, _accidentally_. You can't really call that snooping."

"Did you read it?" He raised a brow.

"Look here. Don't try to start a fight with me to keep me out of this. I'm well aware of your intentions." Naru kept his calm.

Gene sighed and turned his head the other way from Noll. "You did read it."

"Yes." Noll placed the book back on the shelf and started towards him. "Do you really think that? Your accident wasn't one but caused intentionally?"

Gene gave an exasperated sigh and gaze outside the window. "Maybe. That is why I'm researching." He debated whether to let him know. "I saw the driver."

Noll widened his eyes in shock. He retrieved himself and switched to a glare. "You never told me."

"Yeah. Although I said that but it wasn't enough. It was only a flash. I can't tell you if it's a man or a woman." Gene leaned himself towards the couch. "But I can tell you that this person looked fairly familiar." He continued. "I got lucky by surviving it. He is going to come again."

"As much as I want to believe you, it's hard to." Noll paced into his office, leaving his door opened. He was vexed. He couldn't believe anyone hates Gene so much, enough to want to murder him. "You don't make enemies, Gene."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't know. There is no such thing as a perfect being, Noll. I interact well with people, yes. But there're some whom don't interact well with me. That itself can strike as a reason for running their car over me and wishing I'd drop dead."

"Don't. Don't go there." He walked out of his office in slow steps as he thought deeply. His hand half covered his mouth as he gritted his teeth. "Hypothetically, if this person really wants you dead, he would have fully made sure that you are indeed dead before driving off. Why didn't he?"

"The hit flew me a few feet away, to the grass by the side of the road. I can still remember. It hurts like hell. He can't just get out of his car and check my pulse, could he? What happens if another car drove by and witnessed it? What if people came strolling by? I can't see that happening. It was a shot he was counting on." Gene was worried, not for himself but Noll. What if this person messed up and got the wrong guy? He raised his gaze to Noll to see him staring at the blank of the wall. What if his target was Noll right from the start? No, he mused, it's not possible.

"You're thinking that I was his target instead of you." Noll was unfazed at that assumption. It was more possible because wherever he goes, he makes enemies.

Gene remained silent, worried.

"It's written all over your face. I thought of that. It seemed much more believable than the theory you came up with before."

"In case you haven't noticed, we share the same face. If he wants to kill us, he has to know us well to distinguish between us. Which comes down to an important point, he did not make a mistake because he knows us well." Gene turned and sat on the couch, placing both hands on his thighs and stared at the mirror hanging in front of his sight. "He knew where I was going to be on that day, that time, and waited." He sank into his mind, searching for memories.

Noll settled on the couch opposite him and watched him. "It would be hard to narrow down the people who know us. England as well as Japan, we have many." He leaned forward while resting his forearms on the hand rest. "It would be easy to distinguish us by clothing so it doesn't necessarily have to be people who knew us well. I do not think we have one but it could be one of our _unsatisfied_ clients." He doesn't believe so although he said it. His clients are always satisfied due to his competency.

"Maybe." He was still mulling.

"Don't do ridiculous stuff such as leaving as far as you can from people you love or love you."

That was what he was thinking. "As sharp as ever." He gave Noll a grin and thumbs up.

"It wasn't funny. Don't do stupid things. We can figure this out together. It's been barely a week, that person might still be unaware you snapped out of comatose. We still have time. He might not even strike again. But I won't take the chance." Noll stood up and pulled the hem of his shirt. "As much as I hate to admit, you're still my _brother_."

"What was that? I didn't catch it." Gene grinned deeply. He heard it.

"That's too bad." Noll grimaced.

At this moment, the door creaked open and in stood Mai. She thought that mood was heavy but still managed out, "M-morning."

The way Gene was looking at Mai had told Noll everything there is to know. They got together, he mused. He laid his hand on his shoulder as he passed by him. "Dating is not allowed in the office." He said that particularly to Gene but wasn't making an effort to let Mai not hear.

Mai's face coloured as heat rises. "N-naru!" She looked over to Gene in defence and caught him grinning.

Naru turned at his shoulder as he smirked and continued into his office. "Tea, now."

"Yes. I got it." Mai made her way towards Gene. "You told him?!" She whispered fiercely.

He felt so contented just by seeing her. "He planted a bug device in my blazer last night, you see. So he saw and heard everything. From the start till the end where I kissed you goodnight at your apartment." He watched her jaw dropped and couldn't resist a long chuckle.

"That was a lie. I like seeing you get heated up." He grinned at her, now appeared frowning face. "I like that too, it's cute."

Mai threw the cushion she found on the couch at his face. "Ha-ha." She laughed without amusement. "Stop teasing me." She placed her bag on her desk and left for the kitchenette to make Naru his tea. Gene tagged along behind her back.

Mai thought the space had grown smaller. But then she realized Gene had followed her into the kitchen.

She couldn't help but smile as she blushed when Gene trapped her between his arms, her back to his chest. "You're invading my space. I can't move." She would love to lean back on his chest but it would be awkward if Lin or Naru discover them.

The espresso machine belled. "Is that yours? Gene?" When she received no reply, she turned hastily towards him. She was embraced immediately, in a tight and bone-crashing hug and almost died by being unable to breathe.

"Gene. It's painful. Could you loosen your arms?" She managed out between short, ragged breaths.

He broke the embrace and laughed stiffly. "Sorry, sorry. I got caught up in the moment." He framed her face as he strokes her chin with his thumb. "Mai …"

Sensing his unusual behaviour, Mai tensed up. "Is something wrong?" Then again, she wasn't sure of his usual behaviour.

He removed his hands from her face and tucked them in his trousers while smiling. But it didn't reach his eyes. "No. Nothing is wrong." He chuckled lightly and kissed the side of her mouth. He moved away from her and grab a cup for his coffee.

"I'll do it for you. Since I'm making a cup for Naru too." Mai attempted to take the cup from Gene when he held it up high out of her reach.

"I'm not Noll. And I most certainly don't treat my girlfriend as a servant." He smiled and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Would you like a cup?"

"_Girlfriend …_" She went stunned. It was the first time she heard herself being called that and felt extremely happy. "Am I, really your, girlfriend now?" She fidgeted and clamped her hands together.

"Didn't you hear me say that?" Gene laid his hand on hers and brought it up for a kiss. "The moment I laid my lips on yours, yesterday, you have become mine." He was lowering his lips down to hers when a loud bang caught their attention. This seems familiar, Mai mused.

"Yoo-hoo." The intruder invited herself in and found them in the kitchen. Their faces were merely inches away from each other. "Ah."

Gene cursed silently as Mai blushed and jerked away from him. "Madoka." His eyes were blazed, "Your sense of timing never fails to surprise me."

* * *

Why don't you guys have some fun by racking your brains and guessing Gene's assassinator?  
I like that word. hahaha!  
It MAY or MAY NOT be someone you know.  
I wonder who that might be. =\

REVIEWSS! (:


End file.
